Warriors: Halcyon Nights
by Kai1021
Summary: In order to fulfill a prophecy laid down at the moment of their birth, four young cats will have to learn how to live by a Warrior Code that will inevitably drive them apart. (See Prologue about OC submissions)
1. Prologue

****Allegiances:****

**Clan Cats:**

**Luna** – Grey-Silver she-cat with white markings (No relation to Firestar)

**Wavepaw** – Grey tom with amber eyes

**Brightpaw** – Orange-tabby with white markings

**Emberpaw** – Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Stonepaw** – Silver and gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Loners:**

**Thomas** – Large gray-black tabby loner who lives in an abandoned twoleg den.

**Oliver** – Old white tomcat with black spots and a long scar on his flank

**Lily** – Small tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

**Mack** – Large white tom with blue eyes

**Kittypets:**  
**Cleo** – Calico she-cat with green eyes

**Oscar** – Black tom with white markings on his face and belly.

(Allegiances will always be updated to reflect the most recent chapter)

(I'd be happy if anyone had some OC loners they might want to appear in my story. Feel free to PM me your character with either a short bio (no more than 6 paragraphs) or at least 6 words that describe their personality. Grouchy, outgoing, over-eager, etc ,etc. If I decide to use your loner I'll be sure to PM you before I add them to the Allegiances.)

(This Prologue was edited and updated on 08/15/2019)**  
Prologue**

Moonlight filtered through the leaves, shifting restlessly as a gust of wind set the tree's to swaying. A silver-pelted she cat with white marking sat alone in the middle of a small clearing. She peered upward, a sad look on her face. Her eyes stretched wide, as if she meant to look upon all the stars at once.

From the darkness at the clearings edge another cat emerged. A tom with pelt that glittered like starlight. With slow steps he approached the she cat and for a brief moment it seemed she would ignore his presence, but something in her relented and she lowered her gaze to look him in the eye.

"I thought you were gone." Her tone was mild, but a hint of accusation played around the edge.

The tom dipped his head in acknowledgment.

"I have come to say goodbye... and to deliver a message."

Curiosity sparkled in her eyes, but she wrapped her tail neatly around her paws and kept her expression carefully blank. The star-pelted cat looked at her for several moments before speaking, and when he did it was slowly, as if the words weighed heavily on him.

"Our time here has ended, and not even you may remain."

Her neck fur began to bristle and she only narrowly suppressed her desire to spit at him, but she clamped down on the anger that swelled within her. She would not lose her temper, with him or any of the others. They could abandon her if they wanted, but she saw no reason to leave. She inhaled the musty scents of the forest and let the smell of the forest that had been her home for many seasons calm her before she answered.

"You are free to go, but I see no reason why I should not remain." The barest hint of a challenge behind her words. She would not be driven from her home and abandoned in the same night. _Just because I'm not one of them doesn't mean I am powerless. _

The tom shook his head, sadness writ plain on his face and her neck fur begin to bristle once more, but before she could lash out at him with words or claws he spoke.

"None of us may stay here. More than one prophecy takes shape in the stars tonight." he said

A half-formed feeling that had been plaguing her for moons hardened into certainty at his words. She turned her gaze once more towards the sky, her neck fur laying flat as her anger flowed away. She knew he spoke the truth, she had known for a long time that this moment was coming she realized. She just hadn't had the courage to face it and find out what it meant.

"I thought perhaps there was something different in the sky." she muttered, more to herself than to him.

"As we speak, they are being born. The first of your kin."

"You mean..." the she-cat trailed off as her vision turned inward and she felt a prickling in her paws. The first of her descendants was taking their first breath.

Suddenly the clearing and star-pelted tom were gone. Four powerful cats with stars in their eyes sat on a hill overlooking a vast forest covered in darkness. The four rose to their feet together and with the surety of Warriors trotted down the hill towards the darkened treeline. She watched as the four walked close together in the first part of their journey down the hill, but as they reached the tree's they stopped and exchanged a few words, too quiet for her to hear.

Then as if they had planned it all along, the four cats separated. Each of them charging deeper into the wild and further from each other. She flew above them, observing them as they each staked out a claim. Borders of silver light that met on three sides, and as they all settled inside their new territories they turned their gaze skyward and looked at her and she gasped as the stars twinkling in their eyes grew so bright they lit up the entire forest below her. The forest was bathed in starlight and the darkness was gone, forced back beyond the borders.

Then she was back in the clearing, the vision burned into her memory. Her paws already aching to be away. There was much to do. Her companion had a knowing look in his eye and seemed on the verge of saying something when he suddenly cocked his head, as if listening for something, though she heard only the fading sounds of a forest once brimming with activity.

"I'm afraid it's time for me to leave, but I am happy to know that you will not walk the skies alone."

True sorrow welled up within her at this final goodbye and she couldn't bring herself to answer him with the sense of spite that had haunted her steps since she first learned she was to be left behind.

"Yes, I- I wish you good luck. Perhaps one day we will hunt together again." His eyes full of understanding he nodded once more.

"This is the end of many things, but not our friendship."

The she cat stood, her tail flicking back and forth in agitation born from her desire to be gone. They touched noses and for a brief moment they were illuminated by a ray of moonlight. Then both cats began to fade, and as they vanished from sight a lone cricket chirped once into the growing silence as a cloud slid across the moon and perfect stillness fell across the now empty hunting grounds.


	2. Chapter 1

(This Chapter was edited and updated on 08/16/2019)

**Chapter 1**

Fat drops of rain pelted from the sky, hitting the ground with a thousand audible 'smacks' that beat the ground in a chaotic rythym as they splattered everywhere. Darkness enforced by the stretch of grey clouds overhead steadily deepened as sun began to fall below the horizon. Only the occasional twoleg monster travelling down the thunderpath. The unrelenting downpour had chased nearly everything else into hiding. Yet a silver cat with white markings trotted quickly alongside the thunderpath, her tail held high, flicking back and forth as she moved.

_How dare these mouse-brained twolegs treat my kin like this. _

She fumed to herself, increasing her pace. Things were not going as she had expected and it was clear she was going to have to be more directly involved than she'd ever imagined to make sure the prophecy didn't fail. She skirted a waste bin and pulled up short as the milky scent of kits hit her nose. Barely suppressing the wave of anger that rolled over she followed the scent.

She stuck her head over the edge of some twoleg rubbish that was steadily deteriorating in the rain and come nose-to-nose with four rain soaked kits. All of them stared at her with wide eyes, and the nearest one spoke.

"Are you going to eat us?" The little tom asked, sounding more resigned than afraid. Luna looked over the soaking bundles of fur. Shivering and cold with water was pooled up passed their haunches, and she guessed they'd been sitting out in the rain for some time. Crushing down the surge of fury in her belly at the cruelty of it she shook he head and answered.

"No, I'm not going to going to eat you. My name is Luna. I'm here to take you away."

The kits merely stared at her and continued to shiver, without even the energy to even ask where she was going to take them. Luna grabbed each one by the scruff, lifting them clear of the soaked twoleg garbage and setting them down gently on the hard stone walkway beside the thunderpath.

"Come along, we need to get out of this rain." She nudged each of them encouraging them to move, but anxiety clawed at her belly as she watched them stagger to their feet. They were just old enough to have been weaned thankfully, and each kit looked strong and healthy, but even so it would be very easy for them to get sick or to die from the cold. She trotted among them, carefully blocking them from the thunder path with her body. As they staggered slowly forward Luna kept up a constant stream of of encouragement, licking them a few times whenever they started to slow or showed signs of wanting to stop.

"Not far now little ones." She cut across the grass, ushering the kits towards a gap between a pair of twoleg nests. A tall wooden fence brought them up short and Luna brought her face down to be level with theirs.

"I'm going to carry you over one at a time. You must not wander, any of you."

Without waiting for their agreement Luna snatched up the nearest little tomkit and launched herself up the fence. She grunted quietly with the strain despite the fact the kit weighed very little in her mouth. She ignored the ache in her muscles as she ferried the kit along the top of the fence.

She jumped down on the other side and looked warily at the forest that stretched the full length of the twoleg nests in either direction and beyond. More than a little nervous she set the kit down and licked between his ears. Her heart rebelled at the thought of leaving the soaked little bundle of fur alone, next to a forest that was no doubt full of predators who wouldn't miss an opportunity to snatch up a defenseless kit, but she had no choice.

"You must not leave this spot, and if you see anything call out as loud as you can, okay?" The little kit blinked at her as if he wasn't sure what she was saying, but sat there shaking and tired. Luna gritted her teeth and told him.

"I will be right back with your litter-mates." before leaping up on to the fence. A small wave of relief washed over her as she found the three remaining kits huddled together, awaiting her return. She jumped down and grabbed the next one running across the fence as quickly as she could manage.

After what seemed an eternity of carrying the kits through the wet and the cold she jumped down off the fence with the last one. She lowered the kit with the others and gave them all a quick sniff. _They're losing the heat from their bodies _The thought tied her gut into a knot and she began to nudge them up on to their feet. _They'll warm up once we start walking again. _She tried to reassure herself.

They stumbled even more slowly through the undergrowth and several times she had to carry them through parts of the forest too thick for them to traverse, all the while rain dripped on them all from the tree tops.

Finally she saw a cave formed out of large rocks that would offer decent shelter and quickly she ushered the kits out the rain and began to lick them dry almost at once. Their fur rapsed under her tongue as she licked against the flow, forcing warmth back into their water soaked bodies. She moved from one to the next in a steady rhythm and slowly their shaking stopped. As she finished licking them they curled up together in a pile in the furthest, driest corner of the cave and drifted into a restless sleep.

Luna watched them with sad, tired eyes trying to envision these young kits as the future of the forest, but no matter how hard she looked, all she was a bundle of tiny scared kits who'd been abandoned in a pile of twoleg rubbish. The path ahead of them was long, and a pang of sadness shot through her at the thought that she wouldn't be with them the whole way, but she vowed to do what she could in the time she had. After awhile she lay down at the caves mouth, shielding the deeper recesses from the cold beyond. Her muscles ached like she'd fought a thousand battles, but there was nothing to be done for it. There was much more to do before she could rest.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Four warriors with muscles rippling under sleek pelts sprinted side by side through the forest. Battle fury glistened in their eyes, just below the surface. Ready to spill over as soon as the fight was joined. The young tom practically purred at his vision of the future until a voice shattered his daydream.

"Brightpaw, are you paying attention?" The orange-tabby's head snapped up and he realized he'd missed his mentor demonstrating the best way to stalk mice. Her eyes narrowed at him and her tail bristled, Brightpaw felt embarrassment burn across his pelt.  
"Sorry Luna" he apologized. "It won't happen again."

Her eyes remained narrowed, but he thought he saw a twinkle of amusement around the edges.

"See that you don't, now where was I?" The she-cat dropped into a perfectly balanced hunters crouch and slipped forward over the ground smooth as water, her paws never leaving the soil.

"A mouse will feel you before anything else" she told the four apprentices sitting at the edge of the clearing, observing her.

"Even placing your paw on the ground is enough to warn the mouse of your presence."  
"Who taught you how to hunt?" Stonepaw asked, her head cocked to the side.

Luna straightened up from her crouch and looked at Stonepaw with a thoughtful expression.

"That's a long story. I never had a proper mentor like you four have."

"but the-" Wavepaw started to ask from Brightpaws other side but Luna swept her tail over the apprentices mouth.

"Enough for now. Perhaps later we talk about me. For now I want you all to prove you were paying attention." Her gaze lingered on Brightpaw and a moments shame at his earlier lapse of attention hardened into determination to do better.

The young tom dropped into his best imitation of Luna's crouch, trying to ignore what his siblings were doing around him. He moved forward gently sliding his paws along the forest floor. He felt his muscle pulling smoothly beneath his pelt and a warm feeling of satisfaction began to glow in his chest.

"Brightpaw you're putting too much weight on one side." Luna's voice broke into his concentration and he sat up, looking back down along his body.  
"It's easy to miss that you're not balancing properly." Luna explained. "it's natural when walking for your balance to shift, but when you're stalking prey" The she-cat dropped back into the hunters crouch, demonstrating as she spoke.

"your paws should never fully leave the ground, so your weight should be balanced between all of them until you mean to pounce." emphasizing her point she reared up silently on her powerful hind legs and leaped through the air. The she cat touched down with barley a sound, but Brightpaw had no doubt that if she'd been stalking a mouse they would've been caught. She gestured with her tail for him to try again and Brightpaw dropped once more into the crouch, this time all his focus on keeping his weight perfectly centered.

"Excellent. Brightpaw, Stonepaw, Emberpaw." Luna said, flicking her tail at each of them as she said their names. "I want you each to hunt on your own, Wavepaw I want to show you a hunting technique that might work better for you." She flicked her tail, letting them know they were dismissed. Brightpaw cast around, trying to pick a likely direction to hunt when he heard Stonepaw whisper to Emberpaw.

"Why does he get a special lesson?" Emberpaw scoffed quietly and answered. "Because he's too clumsy to catch mice." before pelting off on her own.

Brightpaw ignored them and padded deeper into the forest. Almost as soon as he was out of the clearing all sound faded away except those of the forest. He paused, opening his jaws to better draw scents over the roof of his mouth. The rich scent of prey seeped from everywhere and Brightpaw had to suppress a purr from erupting in his chest.

The forest around their den seemed so rich with food that no cat who could hunt properly should ever go hungry. He quickly located a mouse scuffling beneath the leaves at the base of a tree. Without a thought he hugged the forest floor and slid across the ground until he was within a fox length of his prey. Just as he had seen Luna do he reared up and launched himself the last stretch, but he had misjudged. "Mousedung" he spat as his paws missed the mouse by less than it's own tail length. The would-be fresh kill squeaked in terror and scurried quickly through the undergrowth. Brightpaw bolted after it, trying to head it off, but he was too slow. The frantic rustle of the mouse died away as it scurried deep into it's burrow.

Brightpaw sniffed in annoyance, his tail lashing the air before spinning around and trotting deeper into the forest. His mishap with the mouse had undoubtedly scared away the prey nearby. As he walked a sense of unease built in him. He'd never been this far from the den on his own, but he crushed it down. If he was going to be a Warrior someday he knew he couldn't let himself be afraid.

He drew a deep breath in, once more searching for the scent of prey, but the anxiety at being so far from home redoubled as a new scent hit the roof of his mouth. The powerful scent of a strange cat was carried over him and for a moment he considered bolting back to get Luna, but then he shook himself. _No, I'm going to be a warrior and I will defend my territory! _Neckfur already beginning to bristle Brightpaw moved forward, prepared to confront this invader.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The underbrush rustled and Brightpaw hunched down claws extended into the soft dirt beneath his feet, preparing to leap on the intruder when his plans of attack were interrupted. Luna stalked passed his shoulder, her tail barring his way forward. _Where did she come from? Was she watching me the entire time?_ Brightpaws confusion only mounted as she recalled she had been teaching Wavepaw some other hunting method when he'd left their clearing.

The emergence a large tabby tom from the undergrowth drove all questions from his mind. The strangers eyes flicked between from Brightpaw to Luna and back.  
"Well hello there strangers. Didn't know no other cats was livin in this forest."

The loners tone was friendly, and he sat down as he was speaking. Giving no indication he meant to begin a fight and Brightpaws fur began to lay flat, though he was keen to tell this stranger to get out of their territory. Brightpaw suppressed his desire to hiss and instead looked to Luna for clues as to what do next.

The she cat remained on her feet, though nothing about her seemed immediately hostile. She inclined her head ever so slightly to the strange cat.

"I am raising my kits here." She said, her tone even but Brightpaw could tell there was an unspoken threat in her words and the other cat would have to be real dense not to hear it.

"Well I don't mean you and yours any trouble. I was just out for some hunting"

At this Luna lifted her head, and raised her tail.

"I'm afraid this stretch of forest is spoken for. You'll have to hunt elsewhere."  
For a moment it looked as if the loner was sizing her up, and his eyes flicked once more to Brightpaw, but before either of them could begin to bristle he nodded.

"Ain't no cat ever gonna say old Thomas ever picked on a momma and her kits."  
"I'm an apprentice!" Brightpaw snapped, tired of being referred to as a kit.

"An apprentice eh?" The loner asked, his ear cocked towards Brightpaw as a show of interest. "An apprentice what?"  
"I'm going to be a Warrior, and when my brother and sis-" Brightpaw started to say, his voice full of a fierce pride, but Luna rested her tail on his shoulder and Brightpaw glanced at her and fell silent.  
"Warrior? Sounds like a big job. Maybe old Thomas can help."

"What would you know about being a Warrior." Luna asked, her tail flicking back and forth and her eyes trained on Thomas.

"Well I been in a scrap or two and I know how to look after myself."

"Being a Warrior isn't all about fighting!" Brightpaw said before he could help himself. This time Luna hissed him into silence before he could tell the Loner anymore.

"I can see you prefer your peace and quiet." Thomas said, his eyes resting on Luna. "Tell you what. I live in an old Builder den over that way." He flicked his tail to indicate.

"An old what den?" Luna asked, confusion writ plain on her face.  
"You know," Thomas said "The ones with no fur. Always knocking over trees and putting up more dens."

"Oh, you mean Twolegs." Luna said, a hint of scorn in her voice.

"If that's what you call 'em. Yeah."

"Well go on home Thomas. I don't see us needing any help from a Kittypet."

Now it was Thomas's turn to look confused.  
"What's a kittypet?"

"It's a cat who lives with Twolegs." Brightpaw answered immediately. "Warriors must reject the soft life of a kittypet." he added by way of explanation.

"Oh, I don't live with no Builders. Nope. I think my mah did, but that was a long time ago. I just live in one of their old dens. Ain't nothin' soft in there." He rose to his feet and stretched, as if the thought of the place made his muscle stiff.  
"Thank you for your kind offer, but we'll be just fine." Luna told him with finality in her tone. The loner nodded, clearly sensing that his welcome was running out.

"I'd best be on my way then. It was nice to meet you both." and he turned and disappeared into the undergrowth, headed in the direction of his den. Luna stood where she was, watching the place where he'd vanished for several long moments before she turned and nudged Brightpaw on the shoulder with her nose.

"I see you haven't caught anything." she scolded. "What would you tell your Clan if they were depending on you to feed them?"

Brightpaw lowered his head in embarrassment. "Sorry. There was a mouse but- but it got away."

"Sorry feels no bellies Brightpaw. See to it you catch something before you return. Brightpaw nodded but a thought occurred to him and he couldn't prevent the question from bursting from his lips.

"What Clan are we Luna? You talked about the four clans that are watched over by StarClan but you never told us which one we're in. Are we being watched over by StarClan too?"

Luna looked at him, something like sadness in her eyes and Brightpaw suddenly wished to take back his question. Nothing that made Luna look at him like that was anything he wanted an answer to.

"No Brightpaw. StarClan can't see us here. We are a long way from their Clans."

"But then-" he stared to ask, and she brushed her tail over his mouth.

"Enough questions. It will all make sense to you soon. I promise. For now you should get back to hunting. Perhaps one of your siblings will need the fresh-kill."

Brightpaw pushed down the questions crowding his tongue and nodded to his mentor. She turned away without another word and bounded back towards their clearing, leaving Brightpaw alone with his thoughts. Luna had described the four clans to them, and how they were different, but how they were all made up of Warriors who adhered to the Warrior code and how StarClan watched over them. It had never occurred to Brightpaw to ask about where he and his kin fit into the Clans.

There was always a half-formed assumption in the back of his mind that once they all grew into Warriors they would seek out the Clans. Luna had rescued them and raised for the past moon to be Warriors, but now he was starting to think taking them to the Clans wasn't her plan at all.

"How are we supposed to be Warriors without a Clan?" he muttered to himself before he stopped to draw in breath over the roof of his mouth. The smell of mouse wafted over him, and it didn't take long for him to hear it foraging in the underbrush.

Brightpaw slipped into the hunters crouch, trying to force away the doubts about his future. Thankfully his pounce was perfect this time and he trapped the mouse under his paws, dispatching it with a quick bite to the neck. The whole trip back to their clearing he couldn't shake a small sadness that had taken hold in his chest. _I would've liked to be a ThunderClan Warrior. _

Of all the Clans Luna had described, they sounded the best to him. He entered the clearing to find Wavepaw and Emberpaw already eating. Brightpaw walked up next to them and dropped his mouse, and once the smell of his fresh-kill had cleared his nose, a new tangy scent assaulted him.

"Luna taught me how to catch fish." Wavepaw announced proudly. "Just like RiverClan." and Brightpaw couldn't deny that RiverClan might suit the grey hair tom best. As he settled down to eat his mouse. Emberpaw sneered at Wavepaw from behind her mouse.

"What's so great about RiverClan? If you ask me, ShadowClan are the ones you should learn about." Wavepaw scoffed in reply.

"If you want to eat toads go right ahead."

"ShadowClan do not eat toads!" Emberpaw snapped at her brother, her dark tortoiseshell fur bristling for a moment

Brightpaw flicked his ears, realizing for the first time that perhaps he was the only one of his siblings who thought ThunderClan was the best. Suddenly it was much more comforting to think they would never meet the four clans. No, if it meant losing his siblings. Better they just stay far away.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Stonepaw bounded happily over the rocks, loose bits of gravel tumbling from under her paws as she played. Free from the dense undergrowth of the forest, the young she-cat reveled in the open space offered by the bare expanse of stone covered ground. The scurrying of small prey animals between the rocks told her this would be a good place to hunt and her dark tabby pelt would blend well here, but she flicked her ears dismissing the thought. There would be plenty of time to hunt once she had her fill of exploring this new territory.

The young apprentice paused to draw in a breath, tasting the air for new scents, and was unsurprised when there were several she didn't recognize. Luna had never brought them this far from the Den for training. She focused in on the one musty smell in particular that instinctively made her unsheathe her claws. A tiny knot of of anxiety formed in her belly, but she pushed away her fear and crept forward trying to locate the smell.

She slipped silently between some large stones, pausing in the shadow they cast to make sure she was still following the scent. This time she detected the unmistakable smell of death beneath the creatures musty scent. _Definitely a meat-eater _Her sense of unease redoubled at the realization. She wasn't sure if it was really smart to confront an unknown predator in an unfamiliar territory.

She lingered, her uncertainty struggling against her pride when the decision to stalk the thing further was taken from her. The scent redoubled and movement at the edge of the stone caught her eye. A long, thin _something_ moved smoothly across the ground despite a lack of legs. Stonepaw took a step back as it moved toward her, her unease giving way to wariness. The thing was smaller than her, and didn't have any claws that she could see, but she couldn't shake the sense of danger at the sight of it. _Are you training be a warrior or a mouse?_ A little voice scolded her and she instantly dropped into a crouch, ready to pounce. Perhaps sensing danger, the legless predator stopped. A small tongue slid out from between it's jaws and Stonepaw narrowed her eyes.

She tensed her muscles preparing to spring when a voice rang out from behind her.

"Stop!" Surprised, Stonepaw reacted without thinking and propelled herself sideways, away from the predator in front of her and the voice behind. She landed awkwardly and turned her head just in time to see Luna dart forward. The legless predator coiled on itself and lunged faster than Stonepaw would have believed possible, but faster still Luna neatly sidestepped the lunge allowing it to overshoot her. With a single merciless bite just behind it's head she killed it. The entire fight lasting less time than it took to blink. Stonepaw watched, all her gray and silver tabby fur fluffed up, her muscles taut, ready to spring into action.

Luna sniffed the dead thing before whipping around. Her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Are you completely mouse-brained?" She hissed at Stonepaw through clenched teeth. "A snake like that could kill a full grown Warrior with a single bite, let alone an apprentice!" The words formed a cold pit in Stonepaws stomach. She'd been a heartbeat from launching herself on the thing.

"I didn't know what it was," Stonepaw explained. Luna trotted closer and gave her a quick sniff before answering

"That's even more mouse-brained. What were thinking?"

"I'm sorry, It was smaller than me so I didn't think it was a serious threat."

"Snakes can be even more dangerous than badgers, especially if you underestimate them. If I hadn't found you when I did, you'd probably be on your way to join your ancestors right now."

"I'm sorry." Luna said again, the cold pit in her stomach giving way to relief that her mentor had been there.

"So you should be. Your litter-mates returned with fresh-kill awhile ago. What are doing out here?"

Stonepaw glanced around before answering.

"I like it here, it's open and I can move a lot more quickly out of the undergrowth in the forest."

Luna's fur lay flat and she stared around, an appraising look in her eye. "It seems likely enough for a place to hunt." her mentored mewed slowly. "I can teach you to hunt here if you'd like."

"What about the snakes?" Stonepaw asked, her eyes flicking to the corpse behind Luna.  
"They can be dealt with," Luna answered, following her apprentices gaze. "Though you don't want to eat them. They are full of poison."

"but-" Stonepaw started to to protest, but Luna swept her tail over the apprentices mouth.

"No matter where you hunt, there will be danger. What's important is that you appreciate the dangers for what they are. There is no less reason to fear in the forest than there is here, except that you know what to be wary of. I will teach you Stonepaw and one day you'll have no trouble dealing with a snake."

Stonepaw nodded, but couldn't shake the uneasy feeling at thought of having to watch out for things that could kill her in one bite while she tried to feed herself.  
"Come Stonepaw. Lets go home."

"but I haven't caught any fresh-kill"

"I have caught enough for you to share, but tomorrow you must catch enough for both of us.'

Stonepaw fell in step beside her mentor as they headed towards the treeline that led back to their den.

"Did WindClan have to deal with snakes?" she asked. She'd always envied the swift footed hunters who lived on the open moors.

"Of course. They pose a danger to all clans, though less than foxes or rogues who steal prey needed to feed your clan. Snakes don't hunt very often."

Stonepaw padded along in silence, her anxiety over the encounter with the snake lessening as they moved through territory she was more familiar with. Before long she heard the voices of her siblings. Fed and bursting with energy, she came into the camp to find Brightpaw and Emberpaw play-fighting while Wavepaw watched, his tail twitching, barley restraining himself from joing the fray.

Luna sat and observed the apprentices, her tail flicked to indicate the mouse she'd caught for Stonepaw. The apprentice nodded her thanks and settled in to eat, while watching her siblings scuffle in the open space outside the cave they shared with Luna.

"No Emberpaw." Luna interrupted the play bout as Emberpaw reared up and grabbed Brightpaw trying to throw him to the ground. "

"Brightpaw is too large for you you to overpower." The apprentices stopped their play fight to listen as Luna explained how to fight a larger enemy.

Stonepaw took another bite of her mouse and flicked her ears. It seemed to her like every moment was a lesson of some sort to their mentor. _She just wants us to be great Warriors. _Stonepaw assured herself, but a doubt nagged at her. She couldn't shake the feeling there was a sense of urgency in Luna's lessons. Even a play fight between littermates quickly became training. It was as if time was a piece of prey that was slipping between her paws and she needed to make sure she used it all. The thought made Stonepaw shiver, though she wasn't exactly sure why.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Stonepaw swallowed the last of her fresh-kill as Luna began to demonstrate how to leap on an enemies back. Normally learning a new battle move would've excited Stonepaw, but she found herself dwelling on the snake Luna had a killed. A shiver coursed up her spine, making the hair on her back prick up.

"What're you thinking about?" Wavepaws voice broke into her thoughts and she realized her brother had moved to stand next to her. Clearly bored now that Luna had turned the play fight into battle training for Emperpaw and Brightpaw.

Stonepaw pushed herself up on to her haunches, licked a fore paw and ran it over her ear, trying to sooth herself before answering.

"I was just thinking about when we're Warriors." she answered slowly. "about how dangerous it's going to be."

"What do you mean?" her litter-mate asked.

"Well, today when I was out hunting I almost got attacked by a snake. It's like a huge worm with shiny skin and beady eyes," She added, seeing his look of confusion at the unfamiliar term, "Luna says they can kill you in one bite."

Wavepaw flicked his ears in disbelief.

"One bite? That must be a big worm."

Stonepaw shook her head. "Luna said it's full of poison. Like those berries we're not supposed to eat."

For a brief moment Wavepaw flattened his ears against his head, but then he relaxed.

"You're not too scared about becoming a warrior now are you?"

"Of course not," Stonepaw snapped, "I just never realized how dangerous it could be before."

"Forget about your snake," Wavepaw dropped his voice to a whisper, "When I was out fishing today after Luna left. I smelled a fox. Fresh too, not like the old scents we've found before."

Stonepaw sat up straighter. She'd never come face to face with an actual fox, but Luna had told them all about what a danger they represented to a Clan. Apart from hunting the same prey, they would also kill a cat given the chance. Especially a kit.

"What did you do?" Stonepaw whispered back, one ear cocked towards Luna. Wavepaw wrapped his tail tight around his feet and leaned closer.

"Nothing. I was practicing catching fish." his face scrunched up as he spoke. "It was kind of weird, getting my paws all wet, but after you get the hang of it-"

"mouse-brain," Stonepaw interrupted, "what are we going to do about the fox? I bet if we drove it off Luna would be impressed. She might even give us our warrior names."

Wavepaws eyes brightened. "Hey yeah, I hadn't thought of that." then he glanced towards their litter-mates and watched for a moment as Emberpaw and Brightpaw sparred back and forth for a moment.

"Should we all go?" he asked, a nervous tremor in his voice. Stonepaw considered it for a moment. It would be easier, with all four of them, but she shook her head

"No, if Luna finds out about the fox she'll drive it off herself. If we're gonna do it we have to go now while they're distracted."

Wavepaw glanced at her, his tail twitching. Obviously nervous at the prospect of taking on a fox with just the two of them but he quickly nodded.

"Lead the way" Stonepaw whispered, and as quietly as they could Wavepaw slipped out of the clearing and Stonepaw followed.

The trip from the clearing to the creek was a short one, and even before they arrived Stonepaw could smell the fox herself. She wrinkled her nose in distaste at the smell, stronger now than in all her previous encounters.

"That reeks" she complained in a whisper. Wavepaw just flicked an ear, but didn't respond. The two apprentices followed the fox scent along the side of the creek as it wound back and forth.

The smell mingled with a trace of fear scent from Wavepaw and Stonepaw couldn't deny the knot of fear slowly tightening in her own stomach as they followed the fox into an unknown part of the forest.

"Maybe the fox was just passing through" Wavepaw whispered, sounding hopeful and Stonepaw was about to agree when the wind gusted through the forest, carrying the rank scent of the fox back over them more powerful than ever.

The two apprentices looked at each other for a moment and Stonepaw nodded. If the fox was still here they had to drive it away. No way was she going to admit to Wavepaw that she was scared to face it. Especially after he'd questioned her desire to become a warrior.

Stonepaw took the lead as they pressed through the undergrowth and right as the fox smell become so pungent that it blocked out all other scents Stonepaw heard something scratching at the dirt up ahead. She signaled Wavepaw with her tail and dropped into a crouch sliding forward over the forest floor silently. Thankful that wind was on her side.

Stonepaw moved into position so she could peer out of the undergrowth and the sight of the fox made her blood run cold. Her first impression was the size of the thing. Larger even than Luna. She felt Wavepaw slip up next to her and the tension in his muscle as their flanks brushed told her that he was also having doubts about taking this beast on. Dirt flew from between the foxes legs and Stonepaw groaned inwardly as she realized it was digging itself a den. _We can't fight this thing ourselves_ she decided.

Stonepaw was just about to signal to her brother to sneak away when his muscles bunched and leaped out into the open.

"Get out of our forest!" he spat. The fox whipped around and with no more than a few tail lengths between her brother and the creature, Stonepaw saw that it was even larger than she'd first thought. _No choice now, _she thought. There was no way she was going to leave her brother to take the thing on alone. Stonepaw stalked out of the undergrowth to stand beside her litter-mate. Her back arched and her fur fluffed out.

The fox who had begun to snarl at Wavepaw looked taken aback at the appearance of another cat, and he tipped his head back and Stonepaw heard a sharp intake of breath. _He's trying to scent for more of us. _She realized. Wavepaw flicked his tail at her, signaling for her to circle towards the fox's left. Fear pounded through her veins as the fox crouched at them, preparing to pounce.

Wavepaw charged right and Stonepaw moved in the opposite direction, circling the fox and forcing it to choose a target.

It tore after Wavepaw and Stonepaw took the opening and launched herself at the fox's flank. She saw her brother leap clear of the foxs gnashing teeth as she swiped her claws down the fox's side. As it began to turn towards her Stonepaw bolted forward away from the fox's snapping teeth.

_Maybe we can do this_. She started to hope, and then a weight crashed down on her back and the force of it sent her sprawling, entangled with her brother. She realized too late that she'd run directly into her brothers path as he leaped over the fox. She could hear the pounding of the predators feet as it tore after them and Stonepaw and Wavepaw struggled to disentangle from each other as death approached.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Wavepaw kicked out with his powerful hind legs against Stonepaw and sent her tumbling into the underbrush. The force of the kick allowing him to flip back on to his feet. He looked up and the red of the foxes pelt filled his vision and even as he jerked away he felt it's teeth snap shut; just missing the tip of his right ear. Wavepaw turned and pelted full force for the undergrowth on the opposite side of the clearing.

The fox screeched in frustration and gave chase and Wavepaw knew he wasn't going to get away. The silver-grey tom whipped around, prepared to meet the beast as a Warrior. The fox barreled towards him and he saw Stonepaw burst into view from the underbrush, sprinting as hard as she could for the fox, but there was no way she would catch it in time.

Huge snapping teeth became all the world and Wavepaw reared up on his hind legs, claws unsheathed, spitting at death as it closed in on him. Determined to hurt the Fox as badly as possible before it killed him. Stonepaw skidded to a stop, her eyes stretched wide as a cat leaped over Wavepaws head from behind and landed directly on top of the fox.

The combatants rolled spitting and hissing away from Wavepaw who remained on his hind legs for several moments before losing his balance and dropping back to all fours. For a moment he thought Luna had arrived just in time, but the black and white coat of his savior was most certainly not his mothers. Wavepaw flattened his ears at the sheer ferocity of the fight. The strange cat ripped it's claws down the foxes face and shoulders while deftly avoiding it's snapping jaws.

The undergrowth rustled behind him and Luna tore into the clearing wide-eyed and ready for a fight, Brightpaw and Emberpaw right on her tail. The fox, bleeding and missing large clumps of fur was finally overwhelmed by the presence of six cats and turned tail, bounding away into the forest. the loner caterwauled his victory at the foxes retreat before flopping unto his haunches and glancing around at the rest of them, breathing heavily.

"You kits got thistledown for brains." growled the loner and Wavepaw realized he was an older cat his black pelt giving way to gray around his muzzle. "Never in all my days. Can't be four seasons old and trying to grab a fox by the tail." he muttered to himself as much as them. Wavepaw and Stonepaw met each others eyes briefly and than stared at their paws in shame, made all the worse by the heavy panting of the old loner.

"Imagine." Luna said, her eyes swiveling between Stonepaw and Wavepaw "being such a foolish pair of apprentices that an _elder_ is forced to save you from a fox." each word bit off in a tone of cold fury worse than any shouting. "I'm really sorry you had to get involved." she added, addressing he old loner, her tone losing it's cold edge.

"Bah, who you calling elder? I still got another fox or two in me." the loner snapped at her despite the fact he was already sagging with exhaustion. Luna flattened her ears at his tone but carried on.

"I appreciate what you did. Not every cat would've made that fight their problem."

The old cat glared at her, it seemed looking for something to be offended by. Apparently finding nothing he sniffed and said

"Yes well, I don't think much of any cat who'd stand by and watch a kit get eaten"

"We're not k-" Stonepaw started to meow but the glare Luna turned on her reduced her to silence, but the old timer responded anyway.

"Well you sure think like kits, which is all the worse if you claim to be grown up." the old tom sniffed at his shoulder and for the first time Wavepaw noticed a steady trail of blood running through his fur and pooling on the ground.

"You're injured. I can help." Luna trotted forward to give the wound a sniff

"Ain't nothin'" he growled, but he didn't shy away when Luna began licking it clean.

"Emberpaw, find me some cobwebs," Luna addressed the apprentice. "I'm Luna by the way." she added.

"Oliver" he growled. "Been a long time since I met a cat who knew their remedies."

"I'd prefer if I had some dock leaves, but I haven't found any around here yet." Oliver shrugged at this, and Emberpaw after a short trip into the nearby forest trotted back on three legs, the fourth held up with a wad of cobwebs wrapped around it.

"Excellent." Luna purred and she took and pressed the cobwebs down over the shoulder. "This will stop the bleeding in no time." Wavepaw could tell that Luna was thinking something over as she applied pressure to the cobwebs. "I would like you to come back with us, at least until I know this isn't going to get infected."

"Bah, I don't need looking after. I'd chased off more foxes than you've ever seen before you was born."

Lunas eyes narrowed and Wavepaw instinctively ducked, sensing her displeasure. 

"I'm sure you have, but I can't risk this getting infected. Not when you got hurt looking after my kits. Besides," Luna turned to glare at Wavepaw and his sister. " I can't think of any better repayment they can offer than to look after you until you're recovered."

Oliver flicked his ears and grunted noncommittally at first, then he seemed to warm up to the idea.

"Yeah, that sounds 'bout fair. I got these holes in my pelt saving yours." Luna stepped back, removing her paws from the cobwebs.

"Try that, you should be okay to walk back to our den. Stonepaw, run ahead and get some fresh moss for Olivers nest." Stonepaw just nodded and darted off quickly, clearly knowing better than to argue. Luna and Oliver took the lead with Emberpaw and Brightpaw behind them. Wavepaw fell in it at the rear and hung his head the entire trip home.

"Where are you from Oliver?" Wavepaw heard his brother ask the old tom. "Do you live nearby?"

"I don't live nowhere." he growled, not looking back. "I sleep where I want and hunt where I want and I'd like to see anyone tryn' stop me."

"At least he's not a kittypet." he heard Emberpaw whisper in Brightpaws ear. Wavepaw flicked his ears, but didn't say anything. He might have actually preferred a kittypet under the circumstances. He didn't doubt for a moment that Luna would have them chasing their tails for moons looking after Oliver and he couldn't help but think a kittypet would've been a lot easier to look after. _A kittypet would've just let that fox eat you while it ran away. _He thought to himself. They were definitely better off looking after one grumpy old cat than being eaten by a fox.

"Wavepaw" Luna called to him as they arrived back the den, snapping him out of his reverie. "I want you to catch Oliver some fresh-kill. A mouse would be best so you can use the bile to get rid of his ticks after he eats." The old cat purred so deep it sounded almost like a growl.

"Now that's something. Respect for your elders." Wavepaw just nodded and started to pad away when Luna called out.

"Wait, Emberpaw go with him. If he gets any more mouse-brained ideas I want you to come get me, but you're not to help him hunt." Wavepaw looked back to see his sisters eyes glinting at him. A satisfied smirk around the edges of her mouth. Wavepaw flicked his ears and turned away, padding into the forest. _On second thought, I think I'll take the fox. _He thought ruefully. 


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Emberpaw couldn't suppress a certain satisfaction at seeing her siblings receiving a well deserved punishment. Their first mistake, she thought, was not asking her to go with them, and their second was doing so poorly that they had to be saved by an old loner.

"Maybe now you'll pay more attention in battle training" she sneered at Wavepaw, who flicked his tail at her, but made no reply. "or maybe," Emberpaw carried on. "you learned something when that that old timer saved your pelts. I'm sure a real Warrior could've chased that fox off without a scratch, but he did alright."

"Will you be quiet?" Wavepaw hissed at her through clenched teeth, the silver-grey fur along his spine beginning to bristle with agitation. "You've scared away every mouse I've sniffed out so far."

"I don't see why that's my problem." Emberpaw scoffed, her green eyes twinkling with amusment, but she fell silent as her brother began stalking silently forward, clearly on another mouses trail. She eyed his hunting technique crticall, and would've dearly liked to point out that he was in too much of a hurry, but if Wavepaw went back to Luna with tales of Emberpaw purposefully chasing away all the mice then she'd be next one taking care of that old tom.

A rustling to her right pulled Emberpaw's attention to a hunt of her own. A chaffinch, unaware of her presence rooted among the leaves, happily scavenging for seeds on the forest floor. She slipped forward on silent paws. A deep sense of self-satisfaction in her chest. She knew _her _hunting technique was flawless because while her siblings were busy wasting time and getting chased around by foxes, she was practicing. Since Luna had first began training them to be Warrior's she knew she was going to be the best of her siblings. _And someday when Luna is too old, I'll be in charge. _Emberpaw thought, almost ready to let loose a satisfied purr at her vision of the future, but held it in check. There would be plenty of time for that when she was eating her fresh-kill, and watching her siblings hunt for ticks through Oliver's pelt.

With barley a tail length to go she wiggled her hindquarters in preparation for the final lunge when a shriek unlike anything she'd ever heard split the air.

Her fur stood up on end as the sound echoed through the tree's. Her chaffinch, already forgotten flitted away as all the birds in the tree's issued calls of alarm. Within moments Wavepaw burst from the undergrowth, his eyes wide.

"What was _that?_" He asked.

Emberpaw listened intently, but the sound did not issue again and she forced her dark tortoiseshell fur to lay flat. Her green eyes narrowing as the moment of alarm passed, and she remembered the bird she'd nearly brought down.

"Some mouse-brained twoleg thing most likely." she muttered. It was a wonder Twolegs didn't starve to death with all their noise makers and those big clumsy paws. "Did you catch a mouse?" she added. It'd be dark before the prey came out of hiding after a disturbance like that.

"Yeah, I had just buried it back there when-"

"Well then go get it. We might as well get home." Wavepaw sighed and then nodded. Emberpaw waited for him to return with the mouse in his jaws and they set off for the den side by side. They arrived to find Brightpaw sitting alone outside the den. Oliver's steady breathing from the shadowed recesses telling Emberpaw he was asleep.

"Looks like your lucky day." she teased Wavepaw. "That old sack of fur probably wouldn't appreciate being woken up." Wavepaw just nodded and set the fresh-kill down near the entrance before turning to join Emberpaw and Brightpaw.

"Did you hear that noise?" Brightpaw asked them.

"You bet we did. Scared off all the prey in the forest I bet." Emberpaw growled. "Where's Luna?" she added, looking around for her mentor.

"Ran off to find you after the... whatever that was. Probably be back with Stonepaw any time now." Brightpaw answered. A vague fear tickled her stomach at the thought that Stonepaw and the sound shrieking cry could be connected, but she pushed it aside. Comforting herself by sharing tongues with her siblings while they waited for Lunas to return with their sister.

Emberpaw's sens of worry only grew as sunhigh came and went with no sign of her mentor or her sister. As sun descended towards the horizon, the waiting became too much. Emberpaw pushed herself to her feet and stretched.

"Do you think we should go find them?" Brightpaw asked, guessing her intentions.

"I think you and I should." Emberpaw answered, glancing at Wavepaw. "I think he's in enough trouble as it is." Wavepaw narrowed his eyes at her, as if he meant to protest, but with a glance at his paws he relented. 

"Someone needs to stay here in case they come back." he agreed. Emberpaw nodded at this. _It's about time he started showing some sense. _

"Let's go. It'll be dark soon." Brightpaw said, trotting out of the clearing. Emberpaw bounded up to his side and the pair of them followed Lunas scent into the forest, layered over Stonepaws, making it clear their mentor had been tracking their sister.

"You don't think she's run off because of the trouble she got in, do you?" Brightpaw asked, his tone low.

"Well that would be mouse-brained. More likely she got herself lost while she was out hunting." Emberpaw scoffed. Flicking her ears. She really didn't believe that Stonepaw had just run off, that much was true. A sick certainty in her gut told her that her sisters disappearance was linked to that shrieking sound.

They tracked Lunas scent as it veered back and forth, even stopping at one point to investigate a mouse Stonepaw had buried. The light filtering through the tree tops began to take on the quality of evening and Emberpaw growled deep in her throat, her sense of unease ever increasing

"Come on." she called to her brother as she started sprinting along Lunas trail. "We need to hurry up or we'll be looking for them in the dark." Brightpaw matched her pace without a word and the pair of them bolted through the forest, bellies low to the ground.

After a few minutes of sprinting, uncertainty began to prickle in Emberpaws chest. _She never would've come this far to hunt. _Emberpaw skidded to a stop, forcing Brightpaw to slow down and trot back to her as she sniffed all across the ground.

"What is it? Do you smell something?" Emberpaw shook her head at the question. She could smell Luna scent strongly now and she was sure that they couldn't be far behind, but Stonepaws scent was faint. Somehow it had grown weaker the further they traveled. Emberpaw inhaled deeply, trying to detect anything else and there, faint under the smells of cats and prey, was the scent of something she didn't recognize.

"Twolegs have been here." Brightpaw called out suddenly, and Emberpaw moved over to stand beside him. There in front of them was the clear impression of a twoleg paw, but Emberpaw shook her head.

"I can't even smell Twoleg. It must be old."

"No look, here's another one, and another. Luna is following their trail." Emberpaw couldn't deny the evidence before her eyes, but it didn't make any sense.

"If it was here recently, why can't I smell it?" she growled. There was almost nothing to scent out of the ordinary. Emberpaw could detect Luna, and much more faintly Stonepaw, the multitude of prey smells, and underneath all an almost imperceptible smell she couldn't identity. Brightpaw shook his head at her question.

"I don't know. Lets catch up to Luna. Maybe she'll know what's going on." He glanced in the direction of the setting sun, his ears twitching nervously. Recalling Emberpaw to the fact it would soon be very dark. She charged forward, sprinting along Lunas trail. Fear prickled along her pelt as she pictured Stonepaw captured by Twolegs. Though she had no idea what those brutes might want with her sister, she didn't doubt for a moment that they could be responsible. Images of her and her siblings being snatched from the warmth and safety at their mothers side and left to die in a storm crowded her memory until, with an effort of will, she pushed it all away and focused herself entirely on the present.

Lunas scent filled her nose and she knew her mentor had to be close. She signaled Brightpaw with her tail and both apprentices slowed, trotting along as quietly as they could. Panting slightly from there run. Emberpaw had never been to this part of the forest. Had never been this from the den even, not since the day Luna had brought them to the forest.

As they pushed through some underbrush, Emberpaw could hear panting up ahead and was unsurprised to find Luna standing on the trail ahead. The faint scent of Stonepaw still trailing away further into the forest. Their mentors head swiveled around as they leaves rustled against their bodies and her eyes narrowed at them, her tail twitching with obvious agitation. Emberpaw knew she needed to head off the upcoming lecture.

"Where is Stonepaw?" She asked, proud that her voice was steady, in spite of the cold dread that no weighed down her stomach. Luna looked in the direction of Stonepaw's scent trail before answering.

"I think Twolegs have taken her."

"Why?" Brightpaw asked, the alarm clear in his voice. "Why would they do that?"

"Why do Twolegs do anything?" Emberpaw growled. "Who cares why. All that matters is that we find Stonepaw and free her."

"Do you know why we can't smell the Twolegs" Brightpaw asked, looking at Luna, but their mentor shook her head uncertainly.

"I'm not sure. I think they must be hiding their scent somehow, but I've never heard of twolegs doing that before." Emberpaw lashed her tail in frustration. It didn't really matter to her why they couldn't smell the twolegs. The only scent she cared to follow was Stonepaw's. 

"Why is Stonepaw's scent so faint." Emberpaw asked as she pulled air in over the roof of her mouth. "She couldn't have been here that long before us." Luna flicked her ears and gave no answer. Just uncertainty in her gaze when their eyes met. Emberpaw felt a flicker of anger at that. Stonepaw had no time for their mentor to act like a lost kit. "Lets go. We need to catch up to Stonepaw before this twoleg takes her out of the forest or something."

Emberpaw started forward, not waiting for the others to agree, though she was satisfied to her them fall into step on either side of her. Luna even increasing their pace. The rushed forward into the forest, following Stonepaw's scent trail closely, and the cold knot of dread in Emberpaw's stomach pulled even tighter. What would they do if they just followed Stonepaw's scent until it grew so faint they couldn't anymore. Emberpaw didn't think she had it in her to just give up and turn back. _I'm coming for you Stonepaw. I swear no twoleg are going to take my sister away. _Emperpaw's eye glittered with determination and she increased her pace. Darkness gathered around them as the last of the suns light began to fail, and in that moment Emberpaw believed she could've defeated a dozen foxes if they stood between her and her littermate. _Or just one really stupid twoleg._


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Brightpaw trotted along beside his sister through the dark forest, occasionally glimpsing the moon glowing above them through gaps in the tree tops. The stars were winking into existence above them one at a time as the last of the suns light faded. Brightpaw shivered as the shadows crowded in on the trio from every side, but he steeled himself. Taking comfort in the brush of his sisters pelt on his.

Suddenly Stonepaw's scent grew stronger, mingled with her fear scent, and for the first time the taint of twolegs. All of it quickly overwhelmed by an acrid smell Brightpaw had never come across before.

"Fire" Luna announced from the other side of Emberpaw. Brightpaw twitched his whiskers at this. No fire had come to the forest for the moon he'd been living here with Luna and his siblings, but his mentor had told them all of the destruction it brought, especially. Newleaf had only just ended, and the Greenleaf hadn't been particularly dry so far, but he could see a concern tinged with terror in Lunas eyes.

"Come on." Emberpaw said, her voice so low she was almost whispering. "It'll be moonhigh before we find Stonepaw if we just stand around here like a bunch of frightened kittypets." Brightpaw saw Luna's whiskers twitch at this, though he wasn't sure if it was from annoyance or possibly even amusement. Either way he couldn't help but agree with Emberpaw. Nothing, not even fire. Would keep him from finding Stonepaw.

The trio trotted forward, carefully approaching the smell of fire. Hoping it would lead them to Stonepaw and before long Brightpaw saw light up ahead. A harsh light that waved in the breeze, casting shadows that waved and twisted in a dizzying fashion. Cautiously the approached the edge of the clearing and Brightpaws pelt bristled as he looked out at a pair of twolegs sitting near a fire that appeared to be trapped in a circle of stone. 

"Stay hidden." Luna whispered to them, and without another word she slipped away. Moving around the edge of the light cast by the fire, careful to stay in the shadows. Emberpaw gazed wide eyes at the scene before him. His unsheathed claws digging into the soft forest floor. The twolegs sitting around the fire grunted to each other in their strange language and Brightpaw couldn't suppress a certain desire born of curiosity to understand what they were saying. Emberpaw's pelt light brushed against his and he turned to find her crouched, ready to spring. Eyes utterly focused on the two legs. As if she meant to fight them. Brightpaw lay his tail gently on her shoulder, unwilling to speak so close to them.

The young tom turned his attention back to the two-legs and their fire, but now his senses sought for his sister. The acrid stench of burning wood covered most of everything this near, but he was starting to be able to pick out scents underneath it, and his sisters was definitely there. Suddenly Emberpaw pushed passed, stalking along the edge of the firelight, following Lunas trail. Brightpaw hissed at her quietly Emberpaw turned a glare on him. Her eyes reflecting in the firelight.

"She said stay hidden, not stay put." and the she-cat turned back around, stalking quietly forward and Brightpaw twitched his whiskers with uncertainty, before falling in behind his sister. He kept an ear cocked toward the twolegs as they circled them. The twolegs continued to grunt at each other, the sounds an impenetrable mystery to Brightpaw, but he was certain there would be a lot more commotion if they had detected the cats so near their camp.

The found Luna crouched near the edge of a twoleg den unlike any Brightpaw had ever seen. Much smaller, and smelling of the twolegs monsters he had seen as a kit. Stonepaw's fear scent was overpowering here. Brightpaw followed his nose, his eyes traveling upward until he spotted something unusual just above their heads. A pelt the color of cobwebs dangled from the corner of the twoleg den, smelling strongly of his sister.

_Stonepaw is trapped inside that pelt!_ The realization sent a jolt of energy through him, nose to tale tip, and relief flooded him as the pelt shook above them. His sister struggling inside it. The knot in his belly eased a bit. Now that they had discovered his sister and knew she was alive.

"What are-" Brightpaw started to ask, but Luna whipped her tail across his mouth, silencing him. One of her ears turned briefly towards the twolegs, checking to see if they'd heard him. She signaled with her tail for the pair of them to keep an eye on the twolegs sitting around the fire, and Brightpaw slipped quietly up to the edge of the firelight, his belly close to the ground at her direction.

The twolegs were no longer grunting to one another, instead staring quietly into the fire trapped in stone. Suddenly, a loud ripping sound came from behind him. Surprise making his fur stand on end, Brightpaw whipped his head around to see Luna stretched up, raking his claws carefully down the pelt.

Brightpaw turned back around and felt his stomach drop. Both of the twolegs had turned their heads toward him. The eyes in their flat, ugly faces reflecting the firelight as they glared at the cats. Then one of them barked and jumped to his feet. His long stride bringing him quickly across the camp.

Brightpaw raised his hackles, his fur standing up all over his body. _We have to keep them distracted until Luna can get Stonepaw out of that pelt. _He realized. Emberpaw screeched from behind as she leaped at the approaching twoleg. spitting in fury she latched on to this legs, her claws and teeth sinking as she tore at him viciously. The twoleg called out it's pain in a loud high pitched shriek and somewhere in the back of his mind, Brightpaw recalled the same noise from earlier that day in the forest. A flutter of amusement passed through him as he realized Stonepaw must've attacked this same twoleg when he snatched her . Al this flashed this his mind in an instant as he bolted from the undergrowth attacked the second two-leg as it stood in order to to help the first.

Brightpaw followed his sisters example, tearing viciously at it's pelt until he tasted it's blood on his tongue. He sensed it bending down, it's clumsy, yet powerful paws descending towards him. Brightpaw released his hold and darted between it's legs before it could grab him. He whipped around spitting a challenge at it. Blood pounding in his ear as his battle fury rose, drowning out the fear of his much larger opponent. He was dimly aware of Emberpaw dodging between her twolegs outstretched paws, scoring her claws across any opening she could find, and in a distant part of his mind he admired her skill as a fighter and her tenacity.

"Stonepaw is free! Get away" Luna screeched out, and without a moments hesitation they both broke off and pelted out of the circle of firelight, leaving the shrieking, pain mad twolegs behind. Brightpaw darted through the underbrush into the dark forest, Emberpaw so closed behind him he could hear her labored breathing.

When the flickering light of the fire had fallen so far behind they could no longer see it Brightpaw slowed to a stop in a small clearing. Moonlight shining brightly, soothing him after his time spent in the flickering firelight. Within moments his mentor and sister joined them.

"That was well done you two." Luna panted out. Normally Brightpaw would've basked in her praise, but for now all he wanted to do was make sure Stonepaw was alright. He gave her a quick sniff over, while Emberpaw nuzzled her from the other side.

"I knew you would come after me." Stonepaw mewed, her tone grateful.

"Of course" Emberpaw answered. "You're our sister." Stonepaw licked her sister between her ears and Brightpaw flicked his ears in agreement with Emberpaw.

"I've never known an apprentice to get herself into so much trouble in one day. A snake, a fox and twolegs, and all before moonhigh." Luna purred, shaking her head. "It'll be a story mentors will tell their apprentices about for generations." Stonepaw lowered her head, staring at her paws but Luna nudged her gently, to show that she was not upset.

"We should start heading back." Emberpaw called out, already heading for the other side of the clearing. "It's a long walk and Wavepaw has probably tied himself in knots with worry." Brightpaws stomach dropped at the thought of their littermate, left behind all alone to wonder at what had become of his family.

"Yes, I think that would be the best. Stonepaw can you keep up?" The tabby she-cat bristled at the suggestion.

"of course!" and without waiting for another word, Luna took the lead. Her three apprentices falling in behind her. Brightpaw brought up the rear. He could almost imagine himself out on patrol, though they were far from their territory, which was too small to patrol anyway. Now that the danger to Stonepaw had passed, he found his mind wandering back to the questions he'd had earlier in the day. He knew their situation couldn't last forever.

Luna was training for them to be Warriors, but what were Warriors without a clan? He turned his eyes skyward as they broke into a clearing, the crescent moon like a catch scratch among the stars, and for the first time he felt a loneliness that his siblings and mentor couldn't cure. Their lives in the forest were rife with danger. Today had proved that, and he was starting to see how vulnerable they were out here on their own. Normally it was one mentor per apprentice Stonepaw being captured by twolegs was a perfect example of why. Luna couldn't be everywhere. He glanced at his mentors back, her tail high in the air as she trotted forward. Another thought had been nagging at him for awhile now, and he'd pushed it to the back of his mind. Though he knew he wouldn't be able to avoid to forever. Even if he never mentioned, eventually one of his siblings would. He loved Luna as a mentor and a mother, and she'd described the traditions of the Warrior Clans to them all in great detail, and Brightpaw looking back on her lessons couldn't but ask. Why did their mentor not have a warrior name?


	10. Chapter 9

In reply to Spongekit36: Sadly it'd spoil too much to answer either of your questions right now. All I can say is where the story is at right now, anything can happen. The biggest impact on how the story progresses will likely be due to the OC loner submissions when/if I get those. My plan is to mold the story around what they bring to it, rather than injecting them into a predetermined plot that basically ignores there presence.

****Chapter 9****

The night sky above their clearing twinkled brightly, even well after moonhigh the night felt brighter than usual. Stonepaw lay with her siblings, sharing tongues outside the den where Luna and Oliver slept. Their journey back through the forest had been largely uneventful, but Stonepaw had learned that life in the forest was unpredictable, and far more dangerous than she had ever realized.

Embperaw paused in the middle of licking between Stonepaw's ears and cocked her head at her sister.

"You've got something on your mind." The dark tortoiseshell stated. "I can hear you thinking." Stonepaw twitched her whiskers, not sure if she was ready to share her concerns with her siblings. They had all of them tasted a bit of danger the forest had to offer that day, but it was Stonepaw who'd nearly been bitten by a snake, narrowly avoid being mauled by a fox and almost successfully stolen by twolegs. Still, she knew that tomorrow it could be any of her siblings, so she relented.

"I am worried that the forest might be too dangerous for us to live here." she said quietly, her eyes on her paws. "Every single one of us could have died today, or been seriously injured." Emberpaw flicked her ears, seeming surprised at the direction of Stonepaw's thoughts.

"Of course it dangerous." the she-cat scoffed, an almost mocking edge to her tone. "We're training to be Warriors. We're not a bunch of _kittypets," _Shecarried on, practically spitting the last word, "to hide from danger in twoleg nests, growing so fat and soft we can't even hunt for ourselves-"

"I think Stonepaw might be right." Brightheart interjected, his deeper voice cutting of Emberpaw's rant. "and Emberpaw is also right. The life of a Warrior

_is _dangerous and sometimes we go to join our ancestors before we thought we would. Like in Luna's stories. That's just how things are for Clan cats."

"So you agree with me." Emberpaw demanded, her tone aggressive. "All this being afraid of your own tail is mouse-brained." Stonepaw hissed her displeasure at Emperaw's characterization of her concerns, but before the two could begin to argue Brightpaw spoke again.

"I also think Stonepaw is right. It's something that's been bothering me lately." Brightpaw paused to lick his paw, trying to decide how he wanted to present his thoughts. "We're training to be Warriors, but we have no clan. We're much more vulnerable than regular Warriors, and not just to the dangers of the wild. How are supposed to follow the Warrior code without a clan, and if we can't follow the code than what makes us Warriors?"

"We can still live by the code." Wavepaw answered, speaking for the first time. "I don't believe that just because we don't have a leader or a deputy, that we can't learn to be great Warriors. It's difficult right now, because we're all just apprentices." The silver-grey tom paused, and flicked his ears as if not quite sure how to go on for a moment. "Before long, we'll all be full fledged warriors, and with Luna there will be five of us, which should be enough for any clan." Brightpaw was already shaking his head, but it was Stonepaw who answered first.

"There's more to being in a clan than just having a bunch of a warriors. I think we can learn a lot from Luna and for awhile it'll be okay. We can live with just us and be great warriors, but we're not _meant _to live that way. Why would our destiny be to learn all this stuff and train to be Clan cats, but then have no Clan? If we decide we're better off on our own we won't be anything but a pack of rogues."

Wavepaw twitched his whiskers, his expression thoughtful and Brightpaw nodded his agreement with Stonepaw before speaking

"Stonepaw is right I think. Eventually we'll need a Clan or it'll be impossible to follow the Warrior code, and that truth is unavoidable. Even now we can't be loyal to a Clan we don't have."

"We can be loyal to each other." Wavepaw argued. "and to our mentor." Brightpaw paused, thinking this over, and slowly he nodded.

"I think that's fair. For now anyway, but it can't last. I know we're all going to be strong and skilled Warriors someday, and we're meant to use that in service to a Clan. There's no other way to look at it. Not using our skills for the betterment of our clan mates would not only be selfish, but it would also go against the code."

"So what do you suggest?" Wavepaw asked, curiosity sparkling in his amber eyes. Brightpaw didn't answer right away. His whiskers twitching with uncertainty, and Stonepaw knew what he was thinking. Their future was a wide chasm of the unknown, there were so many pitfalls and unforeseen threats waiting for them and they could only discern the path ahead a little a time.

"I don't know." Brightpaw finally admitted. "It's not an easy question to answer. I know a time is coming when we'll have to make a decision, but maybe this is how it's meant to be for us, at least for now. We'll have to work hard to survive out here, and it'll test our faith in the warrior code, but we'll be stronger for it in the end I believe." Emberpaw twitched her whiskers in amusement, her eyes flicking between her siblings.

"I honestly don't know what's wrong with all of you. Chasing your tails in circles when the answer seems pretty plain to me." She licked her forepaw and ran it over her ear a few times, and Stonepaw knew she was enjoying withholding the solution from them, waiting for them to ask what her answer was. They all sat in silence, patiently waiting for Embperaw to go on, and eventually the she-cat relented.

"It seems to me all we need to do is finish our apprentice training, earn our Warrior names and by then we should be ready to go find the Clans."

"We don't even know where to begin looking for them." Wavepaw argued, and Stonepaw couldn't help but agree. It wasn't that the thought never occurred to her to go find the clans in the forest once they'd become Warriors. It was that she had no idea how to get there.

"Mousebrains." Emerpaw said, shaking her head. "Where do you think Luna learned how to be a Warrior? She _must _ have been in the forest with the clans. She can lead us there." It was then that Stonepaw realized, what had began as a whispered conversation had become a full voiced argument and when she glanced towards the mouth of the cave she saw two pairs of gleaming eyes watching them. They had obviously woken their mentor and Oliver.

Luna stood and stepped out of the mouth of the cave, and Stonepaw's ears went flat to her head at the look of sadness in their mentors as eyes as she looked at all of them.

"I'm afraid that's impossible." she said, causing all of Stonepaw's siblings to jump and whip around in surprise. None of them having noticed that Luna was awake. Emberpaw tried to cover her shock by licking her chest, but Brightpaw, his mew tinged with concern, asked the obvious question.

"Why, don't you know where they are?" The sadness in their mentors eyes deepened and she shook her head.

"I could lead you to the forest of the clans, though the journey is very long, but we would find it empty and destroyed. On the day of your birth, the four clans abandoned their forest home. The twolegs came with their monsters and ripped up the tree's and tore up the soil. What little prey remained was poisonous to eat, they blocked up the river and stopped the water flowing, they stole cats from there clans and locked them up inside a tiny twoleg den and even StarClan was powerless to stop it."

Shock radiated from the four apprentices as they absorbed her words, and Stonepaw felt a deep sadness as the ugly truth settled on her. She would never chase a rabbit on the moors of WindClan. They would never go to a gathering at Four Trees and hear their leader speak from the Great Rock. In that moment destiny seemed very far away, and she felt the future slipping through her paws as if made of water. Much of what she had taken for granted would never be.

"I do not know where the clans are now." Luna continued, her shoulders sagging and her tail dragging on the ground. "As I said, on the day you were born the Clans left the forest. I could not go with them, because I set out to find you."

"Find... us?" Wavepaw asked, his confusion plain. "but why? We were just kits, and it was far away. How did you even know about us?" Luna lifted her gaze, the sadness clearing from her eyes a little and looked at all of them, and Stonepaw could tell she was making a decision.

"I can see the time has come, though I had hoped to put it off for awhile longer. Fate is a heavy burden to bear and though you're all very wrong I know you'll rise to the challenge before you."

"What-" Emberpaw started to ask, her eyes wide and her body quivering, but Brightpaw nudged her shoulder, silencing her.

"I sought you out because you are my kin by blood and it was my duty to raise you. On the day of your birth, the day the Clans abandoned the home of their ancestors. That day I received a prophecy from StarClan. A prophecy about you."


	11. Chapter 10

****Chapter 10****

Wavepaw blinked several time, trying to clear the dirt from his eyes. The hollow where Luna brought them for training had soft soil, so the apprentices could take a fall without risk of injury, but on occasion a practice bought would kick up a bunch of the loose dirt. Wavepaw quickly licked his forepaw, dragging it over his face trying to clear the dirt away. All the while he could hear Emberpaw nearby, purring with satisfaction.

"I don't know how you expect to ever beat a fox using those moves. Unless they laugh themselves to death when you land on your head like that." She meowed with amusment

"Emberpaw" he heard Lunas voice from the edge of the hollow. A note of warning in it, and his sister fell silent, though Wavepaw could still feel her looking at him, a mocking light in her green eyes. Having practice with Emberpaw was the worst, and not just because she was the best fighter among his littermates, except for maybe Brightpaw. It was because she made sure to remind you she was better at every chance she got by being endlessly smug about everything.

Wavepaw blinked his eyes open, most of the dirt cleared away. A thin layer of grit remained around the edges making his eyes sting, but he ignored it. Turning a fierce glare on his sister.

"It does no good to look at me like that." She meowed, her eyes twinkling. "You're the-"

"Emberpaw." Luna snapped, her voice cold as ice. Emberpaw once more fell silent, but the twinkle of satisfaction never left her gaze. Wavepaw sank his claws into the soft soil and controlled his desire to leap on his sister. He knew she was trying to make him mad so he'd make more mistakes so she could have more reasons to gloat, and if he leaped at her now. Not only would she get exactly what she wanted, but he'd also be in trouble with Luna. Wavepaw released a gentle breath and let his fur lie flat as most of his anger flowed away.

"That's very good." Luna told him, and he realized she'd been watching him endure Emberpaw's jibes to see what he would do. "You must never let an enemy convince you to attack them in anger. Most of the time you'll be playing right into their paws."

"Nothing wrong with a little anger in the heat of battle." Oliver said, speaking for the first time. He'd come to watch them train today, and was lounging happily in a ray of sunlight. Napping more than anything. Though Wavepaw there were times when he would say something that made Wavepaw suspect he didn't sleep nearly as often as he pretended. Luna glanced at the old tom, her whiskers twitching, but did not contradict him, saying instead.

"Anger has it place in battle, but it should never make your decisions for you. Now, Wavepaw you and Emberpaw are going to switch. I want you to be the fox this time so Emberpaw can practice the move." Wavepaw groaned inwardly, hardly daring to look at his sister, though when he did, he was surprised to find all traces of her arrogant smugness gone. Replaced by a look of absolute focus. Her expression unreadable. Wavepaw felt a cold anxiety prickle in his stomach. He doubted the change in his sister attitude boded well for him.

Wavepaw crouched low, breathing even and slow, pushing away his doubts. His sister might be the better fighter, but he had beaten her on occasion and in the end it didn't matter. There was no way he would ever just give up. No matter how skilled an opponent he fought, he would fight and die if it came to that, because that's what loyalty to your Clan meant. The thought was distant as the anticipation of battle settled on him, but still he felt a pang of sadness at thought. He had no Clan to be loyal to after all.

"Begin!" Luna called out, and Wavepaw bolted forward as if he were a fox on the attack. As he closed in Emberpaw reared up on her hind legs, ears flat to her head she swiped at him twice with sheathed claws. Wavepaw ducked low and circled to her right, the turn forcing her back down to all fours. As soon her front paws touched the ground he lunged at her. Both of her front paws lashed out, grabbing him by the shoulders, and pulled with the momentum of his own lunge. Emberpaw twisted her body to the side and whipped herself over in the air, and Wavepaw was sent tumbling once more into the dirt.

"That's not the move we're supposed to be practicing." Wavepaw snarled at her, back on his feet in a second. Emberpaw licked her chest unconcerned.

"You were expecting me to jump on your back. I thought I'd do something to catch you off guard."

"It was clever." Oliver meowed, "but you aren't big enough to do that to a fox."

"So," Emberpaw meowed back, a hint of a growl in her tone. "I can do it to him."

"That's not the point Emberpaw." Luna had stalked forward to stand closer to the apprentices. "I'm teaching you how to fight foxes today. You must practice the moves I've shown you. Beating Wavepaw is not the point of this exercise."

"Good thing to, because it's not difficult at all." Emberpaw meowed, putting up a tough front as Luna loomed over her, but Wavepaw could see her tail twitching nervously as their mentors eyes narrowed.

"I think it's clear that I haven't been direct enough in training you Emberpaw. You are a little ahead of some of your littermates in battle moves, but you are not as good as you think." Emberpaw flicked her ears at this, her whiskers twitching with disbelief. Luna gestured with her tail, indicating Wavepaw should move to the edge of the hollow.

"Okay Emberpaw. Now I am the Fox." Luna circled around Emberpaw with a lazy grace, but far from being intimidated. Emberpaw crouched low, ready to spring. That look of utter concentration returning to her eyes.

With no warning this time, Luna charged at Emberpaw, closing the gap much more quickly than Wavepaw had. Emberpaw barley had time to rear up on her hind legs. Immediately Luna ducked, avoiding the swings from Emberpaw and began circling to Emberpaw left, aiming to get behind her. Emberpaw dropped to all fours as she turned and in a blurring movement Luna lunged. This time it was Emberpaw who was sent sprawling into the dirt, and Wavepaw couldn't suppress a small purr of satisfaction at seeing his sister so thoroughly trounced.

Emberpaw bounded back to her feet, anger glowing in her green eyes. Luna sat and her watched her calmly, and with a visible effort he saw Emberpaw master her anger, forcing her fur to lie flat.

"humility is an important lesson to learn." Oliver meowed, his eyes closed as he soaked up the sunlight. "Not having an accurate idea of your own strength gets you killed. You should never feel confident when facing a badger alone, and any cat who ever did is dead now."

Wavepaw flicked his ears at the old toms rambling. They were practicing to fight Foxes, not badgers. To his surprise Luna nodded at the loner.

"That's a good point Oliver, a very good point. Emberpaw, I want you to think about what you're really capable." With this mentor stood, turning away. "That's enough fighting for today. I want you to two to form a hunting patrol. Bring back enough fresh-kill for everyone."

Emberpaw turned at once and trotted towards the edge of the hollow, and Wavepaw had to sprint to catch up with her. As they trotted side by side away from the hollow. Wavepaw felt his annoyance with his sister leak away, she was abrasive and often rude, but she was a good and loyal friend to.

"I don't understand why you have to gloat so much." Wavepaw said after awhile. "We all know you're going to be a great fighter someday. You don't have anything to prove to us." Emberpaw didn't answer, though Wavepaw thought he saw a sliver of anger shine in her eyes as he glanced at her.

"What do you suppose the prophecy is about?" She asked instead, clearly meaning to change the subject, and Wavepaw was taken completely off guard. It had been a quarter moon since Luna had told them there was a prophecy about them, though she hadn't told them what the prophecy was about. Since that night none of the siblings had talked about it, though the weight of some unknown destiny laid down for him by StarClan weighed on his mind constantly.

"I don't know." He answered after several moments of silence. "Even Luna isn't sure what it is."

Emberpaw flicked her ears and said

"It doesn't really matter what the prophecy says, not yet anyway. I just always knew we were important somehow. So when Luna said there was a prophecy about us, it was like remembering something I'd forgotten." Wavepaw scrunched up his nose as he thought back to how he felt that night, when Luna had told them about the destruction of the old forest and found that Emberpaw was right.

"Nothing has been normal about our lives so far." he said slowly, thinking about their warrior training. Taking place in this forest far from any other clan cats. Where even StarClan couldn't see them. "So I sort of felt the same way. Like she was just confirming what I already sort of suspected." Emberpaw nodded.

"So we have to train harder, at everything all the time. We have to be better than the best warriors. We don't know what this prophecy is or what is expected of us. We can't afford to be weak because we don't know how our strength will be tested. We have to be ready for anything." She said the last part with such ferocity that Wavepaw felt his fur tingle with pride, bristling up along his back. He nodded at his sister and meowed at her.

"Lets get hunting. I want to have a fresh-kill pile back at camp before sunhigh." Emberpaw purred her agreement and answered

"Lets split up. It'll go faster." Without waiting for Wavepaw to answer, she veered off and disappeared quickly into the undergrowth. Which was fine with Wavepaw, while his sister had been talking he'd had an idea and alone was the only way he'd be able to find out if it would work. He sniffed the air, to make sure his sister hadn't circled back, and that his other two siblings were nearby, before setting off in the direction of the Twoleg dens where Luna had rescued them. Brightpaw had told him there was a loner named Thomas living in an abandoned twoleg den.

Wavepaw picked up his pace as the undergrowth started to thin out, keeping his belly low to the ground and staying alert for danger. He doubted Thomas would be able to help them with the prophecy directly, but if his idea worked. It might be the first step in their destiny.


	12. Chapter 11

****Chapter 11****

Wavepaw stood on the forests edge, looking back and forth at the long wooden fence that separated his home from the twoleg dens. He hadn't realized there would be so many, and without a clear idea where to look for the one that Thomas lived in, he was worried he might never find it. Wavepaw cautiously approached the fence, and after a moments preparation leaped to the top. From his new vantage point he got his first look at kittypet life. A bunch of neatly closed in territories with no room to run, no real cover from which to hunt and no prey that he could see.

He sniffed with disdain and looked around for some hint of which way to go, when a pair of voices were carried towards him from one fence over. Slinking quietly along the top of the fence he got close enough to listen.

"So the housefolk next door just got a new kitten. Can you imagine having to live with that yapping dog. It's bad enough when they let him into the yard."

"Oh poor thing, have you met them yet?"

"No, not yet. You know housefolk. They'll keep them inside until they get bigger."

"Good thing to. I've heard of kittens wandering into the forest and never coming back." Wavepaw slipped in close enough to see the speakers. A pair of kittypets with; long soft fur, bright colors with tinkling bells, and no great concern for their surroundings. They sat at the corner of the fence, where it joined another. Separating the territories of one twoleg from another Wavepaw assumed.

"That reminds me." said the one on the right, a she-cat with a white pelt, with spots of black and ginger. "I heard from Coco a few houses over that he saw a she-cat take her kittens into the forest, in the middle of a storm!" Wavepaw froze at the top of the fence, having just decided to ask these kittypets if they knew where to find Thomas. He and his siblings had never really discussed how they came to live in the forest, but Wavepaw knew none of them had forgotten. Sitting in that scratchy brown den as it filled with rainwater, waiting to die. No idea where they were, or what had happened to their mother.

"Oh that's awful!" replied the other kittypet. A black tom with a white stripe that started on his nose and ran down his belly. "What could she have been thinking?" Wavepaw felt his fur begin to bristle. How dare these pampered cats talk like this about Luna, but he controlled his anger. What they thought about anything didn't matter, and they were still his best opportunity to locate the loner, though he was losing confidence in his place with every word these kittypets spoke. If Thomas was anything like them, he knew it'd never work.

"Excuse me." Wavepaw addressed them, trying to sound as nonthreatening as possible. Still the cats jumped with surprise at the sound of his voice, looking ready to bolt at the sight of him and for the first time Wavepaw considered what he must look like to a kittypet. Even though he hadn't yet reached his full growth he was nearly as large as the two cats in front of him except he was all lithe muscle, lacking any of their softness.

"Who are you?" the Tom asked bravely, his fur bristling. "What do you want?" Wavepaw almost sneered at the thought of this cat trying to fight him, but he pushed it down. Being friendly was the trick here.

"My name is Wavepaw, I was just wondering if you knew a cat named Thomas. He told my brother he lives around here." both of the kittypets stared at him, as if they weren't sure to make of him and if anything their fear scent only grew stronger. Finally, after several long moments of silence the she cat spoke.

"I'm Cleo," she said tentatively, "and this is Oscar." her eyes, round with fear, softened a bit as Wavepaw looked at her, waiting for more. Apparently deciding he didn't mean to attack them. The she-cat returned to her sitting position and slowly the tom followed her lead. Growing impaient Wavepaw leaped down into the yard, and though neither cat ran from him, they both leaned back as he took a few steps forward.

"Nice to meet you Cleo, Oscar." Wavpaw nodded at each cat in turn, feeling none of the warmth he tried to put in his voice. "I just need to know if you can tell me where Thomas lives."

Cleo's eyes flicked toward Oscar for a moment and Wavepaw turned his gaze on the tom. Oscar unflinchingly returned Wavepaw's stare, despite being so obviously nervous and Wavepaw felt a grudging respect for the kittypet.

"A cat named Thomas lives in an old house over that way." Oscar flicked his tail to indicate. "but he has no housefolk. He-

"How far?" Wavepaw interrupted, turning to look. He saw nothing to indicate to him which den the loner lived in. He looked back in time to see the two kittypets exchange a glance.

"I can't say for sure. It's at the end, set apart from the rest." Wavepaw heaved a mental sigh, while he nodded his thanks to the kittypets, turning to leave. It wasn't much, but he knew more than he had before.

"Why do you want to know where to find Thomas?" Cleo asked, as he was preparing to leap back up on to the fence. Wavepaw paused, glancing back at her. Something telling him it might be worth his while to stay friendly with these kittypets, at least for awhile, but he didn't see any reason to share the details of his plan, which would be mostly meaningless to these pampered cats anyway.

"I have a few things I need to ask him, and a favor." before they could ask him any more Wavepaw leaped up on the fence, trotting away along the top. His first impression of the cats who lived with twolegs had been pretty close to what Luna had explained, but Wavepaw couldn't help but be impressed that they'd stood their ground and answered his questions.

As he moved along the top of the fence, it struck how different each of the twoleg territories looked within their wooden borders. In some the grass was a vibrant green and in others it was the pale yellow drought. Many had a trace scent of kittypets, and even more had the smell off dogs, which made his pelt tingle with anxiety. He had yet to come face to face with a dog out in the forest, but Luna had shown them some that the twolegs kept as pets. Large, slobbering beasts. dangerous, but easily tricked.

Wavepaw became aware of a change in the twoleg dens the further he went. There was less of the green grass, and territories were altogether messier, with two less plants and more twoleg things scattered about. The musty scents of the forest coming from his left were overpowered by the stale scents of twoleg monsters. He wrinkled his nose with distaste as the smell became stronger and he spotted what must've been a monster corpse. The shiny pelt had gone, and it's round feet. Looking as if things had scavenged from it like they would fresh-kill left alone on the forest floor.

Wavepaw even felt a small twinge of sadness to see one of the monsters like this, but he didn't dwell on it. Picking up his pace, he could see where the fence ended, and a twoleg den that sat out of line with the others. With the smell of the dead monster falling away behind him, he began to scent cats, a lot cats. Wavepaw slowed, his eyes searching for owners of the various scents that crowded at his nose.

He leaped down as the fence ran out and moved slowly towards the den the kittypet had described, and the scents of cats grew stronger. An unease crept along Wavpaws spine as he realized there were many more cats here than he had anticipated. Even as he approached the den two cats appeared from around the corner, moving quickly towards him, neither of them looking as Brightpaw had described Thomas. Wavepaw stopped and sat, his tail wrapped around his paws as he waited for them to approach. He hadn't detected any scent markers yet, but he didn't mean to trespass on other cats territory, not for long anyway.

"What do you want?" the larger of the two growled as they approached. A perfectly white cat with blue eyes. Even sitting down Wavepaw was lower than the toms broad head, and with his powerful shoulders he was easily the largest cat Wavepaw had ever seen.

"Don't mind Mack." The she-cat said before Wavepaw could answer. "He's just excitable. My name is Lily." Wavepaw forced himself to look unconcerned, casually flicking an ear as his gaze moved from Mack to Lily. The-cats tone was much friendlier, but there was something cold in her brown eyes as she looked at him, and a knot in his stomach warned him that she was no less dangerous than the giant Tom to her right.

"I'm Wavepaw, I was just looking for Thomas." At the name the large tom twitched his whisker with amusement and his eyes shined with a malicious light.

"You mean the old loner who lived here before we chased him out?" Lily said, her tone rapidly become less soft.

"This is our place now." Mack growled, the fur on his shoulders bristling.

"Of course." Wavepaw replied calmly. He didn't want these cats thinking he'd come to help Thomas reclaim his lost territory. If it came to a fight he was outmatched and he knew it. They might not be Warriors, but it was obvious by their lithe muscled frames and occasional battle scars that they were no soft kittypets either. "I'm not here to cause problems. I was just told he lived here."

"Well he doesn't." Mack replied shortly, clearly meaning to put an end to the conversation, and Wavepaw didn't see any point in dragging it out. The she-cats cold eyes made him even more uneasy than the toms sheer size, and beyond them Wavepaw had seen dozens of glimmering eyes watch them from within the Twoleg den. There was a Clans worth of cats behind these two. Keeping to the shadows.

"Thanks. I won't be back." Wavepaw assured them, as he turned away. He'd never met Thomas before himself so there was no chance of discerning which scent was his among all the rest. There was nothing to do but leave. Rather than walking directly back along the fence Wavepaw trotted quickly into the forest. He had been half expecting the rogues to leap on him as soon as he turned his back. So being back under the sheltered canopy of the forest was a relief. Quickening his pace he made straight for home, already deciding to share what he'd discovered with his mentor and siblings.

This many cats at the edge of the forest could quickly become a problem for the ones who lived here. He could already smell traces of their scent from where they'd been hunting in this part of the forest. Still far away from where he and his siblings made their home, but there was no reason to think they wouldn't venture further in. This could very easily turn into a conflict that they had no way of winning. It may not be just the loner Thomas who was driven from his home.


End file.
